Alex Wilder (Earth-616)
Childish Gambino, Youngblood | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly ( ), , | Relatives = Geoffrey Wilder (father, deceased); Catherine Wilder (mother, deceased); Unnamed pateral grandfather; Unnamed materal grandmother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Wilder Estate, Malibu, California; formerly Harlem, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Hell Town, Bagalia City, Bagalia; Hell; Hostel, Bronson Canyon, Los Angeles, California ; Wilder Estate, Malibu, California | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 151 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante; crimelord | Education = High school dropout | Origin = Undead Human previously enhancedCategory:Magic-Based Mutates by Chadoe's possession | PlaceOfBirth = Malibu, California | PlaceOfDeath = Marine Vivarium, Pacific Ocean | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Adrian Alphona | First = Runaways Vol 1 1 | Quotation = So your plan is to ignore the problem and hope it goes away? This is so typical of you. [[Runaways (Earth-616)|'All' of you]]. | Speaker = Alex Wilder | QuoteSource = Runaways Vol 5 14 | HistoryText = Origin Like the other original Runaways, Alex Wilder was born after his parents and the other members of the Pride decided to pass on their inheritance from the Gibborim to their children. Alex's parents, Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder, were small-time criminals that became the crime bosses over the entire greater Los Angeles area. Alex grew up with an admiration of superheroes, and even dressed up as Spider-Man for Halloween as a child. His love of superheroes often put Alex at odds with his father. Although his parents wanted him to be a doctor, Alex aspired to design video games for Rockstar Games. Alex possessed natural leadership skills, a gifted intellect, a keen logic, and a prodigy-level ability for strategy. As an introvert, Alex turned his attention to online MMORP strategy games. Alex even developed a close group of online friends. Alex also harbored a longtime crush for Nico Minoru. A year before telling the others, Alex stumbled onto his parents and the Pride performing the Rite of Blood. Alex began searching for answers and discovered Abstract, which he slowly learned to decode. He learned about the Pride's past and their plans for the future. One night while he was looking through the Pride's materials, Alex overheard the Hayes' and the Deans' plans to kill the human members of the Pride, he decided to do whatever was necessary to save his parents. Runaways The next year on the night of the Rite of Blood, Alex led Nico Minoru, Gertrude Yorkes, and Chase Stein down the secret passage to "accidentally" see the ritual sacrifice of Destiny Gonzales while Karolina Dean and Molly Hayes remained upstairs. Alex agreed to go with the others as they searched for evidence of their parents' evil. Together they collected Gert's dinosaur, the Fistigons, the X-Ray Specs, the Staff of One, the Abstract, and the Abstract Decoder Ring. Alex also helped guide Karolina and Molly to discover their innate powers. Finally, Alex was able to leave an anonymous note informing his parents he was still loyal to them. To force their children into surrendering, the Wilders framed Alex and the others for the murder of Destiny Gonzales and the kidnapping of Molly Hayes. Together the group decided to become runaways and fugitives, to take up residence in the Hostel, and Alex became the de facto leader. Alex was the only Runaways against taking on codenames claiming he wanted to "redeem" the Wilder name that his parents had ruined. Alex spent most of his time deciphering the Abstract and plotting out his plans. Alex believed the others would die quickly. To speed the process, Alex "unwittingly" invited Topher, a vampire, into their home, but the others were able to defeat him. When Cloak and Dagger learned the truth about the Runaways, they promised to contact the Avengers. However, Alex was able to tip off the Pride, and the Hayes telepathically wipe their memories. Alex also alerted the LAPD to their whereabouts. Death With their hideout compromised and the Rite of Thunder approaching, the Runaways decided to take the battle to their parents and followed them into the Marine Vivarium. Alex was able to systematically eliminate his friends until he could explain his plans to his parents and Nico. Nico angrily refused Alex's offer and he lost control of the situation. The Gibborim entered during the chaos and confusion and they quickly killed Alex for disrespecting them. The remaining Runaways were barely able to escape the destruction of the Vivarium in the Leapfrog. Afterlife Despite his betrayal, Nico later cast a spell trying to magically resurrect him, but it failed. When Alex's former online role-playing game friends Stretch, Hunter, Lotus, and Oscar learned of his death, they banded together and attempted to resurrect him. Instead, the spell killed Oscar and brought a young Geoffrey Wilder to the present. Together they formed The New Pride and attempted to complete their work with the Gibborim. ]] In an effort to escape Hell, Alex Wilder began helping Molly Hayes to save Chase Stein and prevent him from striking a deal with the Gibborim. Despite his good deeds, Alex remained trapped in Hell and was joined there by the Gibborim. It was also revealed that while in Hell, Alex studied the advice of former criminal masterminds and expert strategists, such as Al Capone, Genghis Khan, and Sun Tzu, with the goal of learning from their mistakes and becoming New York's most formidable crimelord, preserving his parents' legacy. Resurrection Alex Wilder was resurrected by Daimon Hellstrom, the Son of Satan to guide Nico during her transition into the Masters of Evil and to help her cope with her increased dark magical powers. After helping the young heroes escape and reunite with the Avengers, Alex left, telling Nico that while he enjoyed seeing her again, he had signed a contract to escape Hell. Alex Wilder was later seen as part of the Young Masters in a stolen, untraceable S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier with Arcade tied to the front. Harlem Burns Alex Wilder next resurfaced in Harlem in order to continue his father's business. After dealing with two of his subordinates, Preemptive Strike members Isadore Dudley and Artie Sigmund, Wilder subsequently recruited two former criminals, Cockroach Hamilton and Disco Devil, as well as retrieved the Agnitus from Señor Mágico and his crew. ]] After the breakout at Ryker's Island, Hamilton introduced Black Mariah to Wilder, who explained that he intended to form his criminal empire by establishing a group known as the New Pride. After recruiting the likes of Gamecock and Cottonmouth, Alex Wilder teleported to Tombstone's headquarters, where he banished Mr. Fish to Hell and successfully defeated Tombstone. While announcing the hostile takeover, Wilder revealed his intentions were to assume control of the entire criminal underground of New York. Following this incident, Gadget managed to dismantle Wilder's software, prompting the New Pride to move to their contingency plan, involving violence. Mobilizing the New Pride to the Greenlee Housing Projects, the team was placed into conflict with both Black Cat's Gang and the Heroes for Hire; however, as a form of retaliation, Tombstone bombed the projects, killing many members of both gangs and discouraging Alex Wilder. Regrouping at his apartment, Black Mariah coaxed Alex into strengthening his magical prowess, much to White Jennie's chagrin. In response, Wilder visited Pawn Mágico to steal some magical trinkets, including the Supersoul Stone amongst other items. Upon returning to his place of residence, he revealed that he was in fact possessed by a demon named Chadoe, whom Doctor Voodoo devised he had previously agreed to be the host of while in Hell, in exchange for magical powers. Street Magic With the knowledge that there were forces attempting to locate him, Alex Wilder moved his base of operations and began to peddle a drug known as Redemption. The effects of this drug appeared similar to demon possession, as one of the main components of the product was blood drawn from a Daemonium de Redemptionem. After a discussion with Chadoe, Wilder's source for the product was stolen by Jennie Royce with the goal of showing it to the Heroes for Hire. During the ensuing battle, Alex fell into the clutches of the Daemonium de Redemptionem and was abandoned by Chadoe, who sought to use Luke Cage as his new host. Iron Fist sprung into action and saved Alex from the Daemonium de Redemptionem, so it took Chadoe instead, and drug the twisted Grandmaster of Street Magic back to Hell. That Was Yesterday After an undetermined amount of time, Alex found himself at the doorstep of the refurbished Hostel, where the Runaways were staying. What the Runaways discovered was that Alex was being mercilessly tailed by a three-headed Cerberus-esque creature. After the team begrudgingly wore out the monster under the direction of Alex, it turned out that the creature was the pet of the Seed of the Gibborim, a team of children attempting to serve the same purpose as their parents. Upon recognizing that the Seed approached the Runaways with the expectation that they would serve the role of their parents in providing them with souls, Alex stalled for time, making the Gibborim's children aware that there were logistical requirements that come with summoning a sacrifice. | Powers = After his "resurrection" Alex is not truly alive. He cannot age nor does he need to eat; meanwhile, touching his corpse conveys an uncomfortable feeling. These included: * Teleportation * Enhanced Strength * Banishment }} | Abilities = Gifted Intelligence: Alex possesses natural leadership skills, a high intellect, a keen logical mind, and a prodigy-level ability for strategy. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Alex requires corrective lens. | Equipment = -17}} * Agnitus * Ring of the Abstract -17}} * Supersoul Stone * Unidentified Walking Stick * X-Ray Specs }} | Transportation = | Weapons = * Wilders' Dagger * Staff of One }} | Notes = | Trivia = * Alex originally died in , but was resurrected in . | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Alex Wilder | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Possession Category:Teleporters Category:Wilder Family